


Ci ho provato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendzone, Love Confessions, Rejection, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Post-Capitan America II° The winter soldier].Steven ci riprova con Sharon.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Sharon, Steve.Prompt: la friendzone è una passione comune.





	Ci ho provato

Ci ho provato  
  
Sharon si passò la spazzola tra i boccoli dei capelli biondi. Sentì bussare, socchiuse gli occhi e l'appoggiò sul letto. Si alzò in piedi e sul seno minuti le finì un boccolo grosso un pugno. Raggiunse l'uscio e lo aprì. Steve, tenendo le dita delle mani incrociate, piegò di lato il capo sorridendole.  
"Ciao" salutò.  
L'agente SHIELD si morse il labbro e batté un paio di volte gli occhi.  
"Se sei qui per avvertirmi della situazione Hydra, ne ero già a conoscenza" rispose gelida.  
Steve si mise le mani nelle tasche della giacca.  
"No, certo ... ero qui per salutarti. Presto partirò" rispose.  
Sharon mise una mano sul fianco e si leccò le labbra, le iridi castane le si scurirono.  
"Buon viaggio" ribatté secca.  
"Senti, lo so che mi hai friendzonato. Sai, anche io l'ho fatto ... cioè, ho detto a Natasha che poteva essere mia amica. Può succedere, insomma, la friendzone è una nostra passione comune, come fare la lavatrice ... potremmo vedere quali altre abbiamo" farfugliò Steve.   
Dondolò in avanti chinando la schiena e fece scricchiolare la punta delle scarpe.  
"Io non ti ho friendzonato. Io ti ho granfatherzonato. Peggy Carter è mia nonna" rispose la bionda.   
Gli sbatté la porta in faccia e il tonfo risuonò nel corridoio.  
Steve sospirò e si tirò un paio di volte il ciuffo biondo cenere.  
"Almeno ho tentato" borbottò.


End file.
